Behold the Power of...Watermelon?
by Darth Mer-Mer
Summary: It's the beginning of summer! Time for fruit flavored fluff! Nope, it's sweeter than a lemon! Switch the letters around and you've got melon! Or in this case, how much fun can Inuyasha and Kagome have with a watermelon? Please R&R, I'm a little rusty


Hi all, sorry it's been a while. Did you know that in Japan a watermelon cost like $30?! Well, anyway, here is an ode to summer fluffiness! Love you all, please review…I own no one, they only live under my bed, stealing my good socks! Darth Mer Mer. Momijichan@hotmail.com  
  
Behold the Power of…Watermelon?  
  
Kagome hefted her gargantuan backpack over the side of the well. Huffing as the twisting vines cut into her tired hands, she followed it up into the sunlight. She grunted and tugged at the cotton sash of her summer yukata. It was entirely too hot in the Sengoku Jidai for her normal outfit, besides it was summer break and yukatas were a lot easier to clean. She blushed as it gaped again as she ascended, but she would have to get used to moving around in one. The heat in the well was stifling and she felt small rivulets of sweat sneaking down between her shoulder blades and streaking down to her lower back. Lately Inuyasha had been trying another tactic to lure her to the feudal age. Kagome found it amusing, but couldn't deny that it was working just a little. She had after all decided to spend her entire summer vacation with him. Grinning she clambered over the edge of the well, spilling out into the robin's egg summer sky and puffy white sails of the clouds. The light was almost overwhelming.  
  
He could hear her in the well. He had smelled her even before she had jumped from her side. Not that he cared…okay, fine…he did care. But he wouldn't let her know it. The more truthful voice in his head was practically singing the praises of Kagome and the pleasant thump sound of her very heavy pack, the louder the thump the longer she was going to stay. It had been a very loud and heavy thump…the voice whispered, smiling. Inuyasha quickly whipped the smile off his face and squared his shoulders. He didn't want her to know that he knew she was there. This tactic was working well to his advantage…the fact Kagome had no idea about his game made it all the sweeter.  
  
Shielding her eyes she smiled. There he was…she chuckled as he continued to pretend he didn't notice her. Taking a moment to appreciate the strong lines of his crouched body, Kagome silently sat at the edge of the well and waited. His ears were twisted back in her direction as she fussed with her yukata. The warm summer breezes ruffled the emerald grasses where he sat. It had become almost a game now…she had actually timed how long it took him to acknowledge her the last few times. His current record was four and a half minutes. She felt the familiar smile pull at her mouth. It was odd that the only time she smiled like that was when she came back to him. Running her hand through her hair to work out the tangles, she adjusted the neckline of her yukata.  
  
His mind was whispering again…he hated the truthful voice. It was so much easier to deal with the indecisive one, it always let him have his way. She smells good, doesn't she? The voice chortled. She's wearing something different today, aren't you the least bit interested in what she's got on? You can hear the difference in the way she's fidgeting…damn you voice…  
  
Two minutes had passed…his ears were twitching, forward then back to her. She could almost see the tension running down his back…he was trying so hard to ignore her. She sighed and started to open her pack, might as well lighten the load while Inuyasha tried to break his own record. Biting her lip she hefted out a full grown watermelon. Summer wasn't summer without watermelon! Marveling at the muscles that were forming in her arms and shoulders she grinned. Standing, the melon cradled in her arms she called to the hanyou. "Inuyasha, I'm going to the stream! When you're tired of sitting there, bring the back pack okay?"  
  
He stiffened…she knew…damn.  
  
Kagome hefted the bright green striped melon, letting it rest lightly on the curve of her hip as she trotted away to the nearby stream. The watermelon would taste better chilled…the water was cold enough to chill feet to the bone even in this heat. Kagome tossed her dark hair over her shoulder, resisting the urge to see if he was following her. The stream sparkled in the bright light, smelling fresh and clean and cold. Kicking off her sandals, Kagome waded to the center of the stream. She flinched as the chilling water sucked up her feet to the mid-calf…tingling as it flowed around her slender legs. She found a place in the rocks, balancing on the balls of her feet on two other rocks. Tottering slightly, she fought to keep her yukata from gaping and from dipping into the water while she leaned down and sunk the watermelon under the freezing currents. Happy that it wouldn't float away, she stood back up…and promptly lost her balance. For the instant before she knew she would hit the water she thought, oh no my yukata is mostly white…if it gets wet, it might as well not even be there! She screwed her eyes shut and waited for the frigid pool to receive her.  
  
Strong, sun warmed arms caught her first. With a small oof, Kagome fell unceremoniously into Inuyasha's embrace instead of the water. Her heart beating in her throat, she felt him scoop her up. Her weight had thrown him off balance too. With his own oof, Inuyasha tumbled down to the bank of the stream bed, Kagome carefully cradled in his arms. Blushing he gently shoved her out of his lap, noticing finally how she was dressed. She was stunning in the light summer kimono…a pattern of pale pink sakura blossoms bloomed over the white cloth. A darker pink obi accented her slim waist and brought out the deep brown of her eyes. But the hem under her waist was gaping. His eyes crossed as her pale legs flashed in the summer sun like the fish swimming through the clear water.  
  
Kagome blushed, rearranged her kimono and sat quietly by, waiting for him to say something. Maybe since she was all alone with him for once, he'd be a little more…romantic. She looked up at him and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Stupid…"  
  
Oh, well, there goes that notion. She sighed. "Thank you for catching me…" She shook out her sleeves. "I guess it'll take me a while to get used to these types of clothes." Suddenly, the grass was the most interesting thing in the world as Inuyasha turned his gold eyes to her. "But…I guess, it doesn't really suit me…"  
  
"You look pretty…" He whispered quickly, glancing down. The grass really was quite intriguing…You go, Dog-Boy, the voice in his head was cheering. Eyes darting, searching for anything that could divert the conversation from it's current course, they fell on the round, striped melon in the stream. "Uh, what's that?" He pointed, still blushing…  
  
Kagome followed his finger and looked up at him. "It's a watermelon…have you never had one before?" She had to hold back laughter as Inuyasha's eyes widened to the side of saucers as he eyed the melon.  
  
"No." He whispered, intrigued. The food that Kagome brought with her was always tasty…but this looked by far the most delicious. "Can we eat it now…?" His stomach growled…he had been waiting for Kagome to emerge from the well since last night.  
  
Still amused as Inuyasha drooled at the sight of food, Kagome shook her head, "No, we need to let it sit there for about ten minutes. It'll taste better if it's cold." She stuck her feet back into the water, the sandals had rubbed small sores on her feet and the frigid water helped numb them. She jumped as Inuyasha poked her in the side. "What?"  
  
"Has it been ten minutes yet?" He looked down at her feet, then mimicked her. Splashing his feet into the cool waters, he sent cold drops splattering over the both of them.  
  
Kagome squealed as the water fell on her. "No, it hasn't even been a minute yet! Now stop splashing!" She kicked her own feet, sending a small spray his way.  
  
He pouted and splashed his feet harder, sending a small wave of freezing water over Kagome's knees. Grinning as she squealed again, he swatted at the water with one hand. This time the water hit Kagome in the face. After a moment of shocked silence, Kagome's mouth hung open as the water trailed down her cheeks and neck.  
  
She stood, tied the ends of her yukata in a knot just above her knees and proceeded to kick as much water as possible at Inuyasha. Laughing as the sheets of water drenched his hair and shoulders, Kagome made a grab for the watermelon. She held it up like a shield between her and the hanyou…Inuyasha had a very evil grin on his wet face. "If you splash me again, I swear to God, I won't let you have ANY of this melon!" She backed up as he stood and stepped towards her.  
  
"You owe me…" He rolled up the legs of his pants and followed as Kagome fled for the deeper waters. "I saved you remember? Now, gimme the melon!" He lunged then flailed as Kagome dodged him. His sleeves and most of his hair fell victim to the cold water.  
  
"Ha! You missed!" Kagome shouted as she darted across to the other side of the stream after kicking another large amount of water onto his back. She was so close to the other side! Behind her the hanyou was struggling to get the wet sleeves off his upper body. Just before her feet hit the solid ground of the opposite side of the bank, Inuyasha grabbed her with one hand and the melon with the other.  
  
"Now, then…" He tucked the struggling Kagome under one bare arm, tossing his wet hair behind him. "What keeps me from dropping you back in the water?"  
  
Kagome did her best to smile… "Umm, because I've decided to spend the entire summer break here with you?" She mentally slapped herself. What sort of reason was that?! Why would that keep him from dropping you?  
  
Inuyasha had to stop to keep from dropping her. The whole summer? Was she lying to keep dry or did she really mean it? Kagome wiggled under his arm, her sash tickling his bare ribs, distracting him. "Really?"  
  
Kagome nodded and wiggled some more as Inuyasha held back a laugh. Could it be? She raised an eyebrow…was the great Inuyasha, gasp, ticklish? She redoubled her efforts.  
  
"Quit that, woman!" He shifted her as her fingers ran micheviously over his stomach. Then doubled over as she seriously began her assault, his ears flat against his head. "Stop!" He managed before the laughter spilled out and he lost his hold on the melon under his other arm.  
  
Kagome watched as the watermelon fell towards rocky stream, without thinking she stopped tickling her captor. Her slender arms shot out to catch the fruit…it fell perfectly into her hands…then the unbalanced Inuyasha fell perfectly into the water taking her and the melon with him into the chilly water.  
  
Kagome gasped then shot to the shore, her body soaked, her hair dripping cold rivulets down her back. Inuyasha was close behind her…for a moment they sat in silence, stunned by the cold water. Then Inuyasha shook him self like a dog, sending water flying onto the grasses around them, his hair fluffing around his shoulders. Kagome bit her lip to keep from laughing at the sight. She stopped as Inuyasha turned to stare at her, a mix of emotions playing over his face. Looking down, she quickly curled her arms around her knees to protect her modesty. The water had painted her yukata nearly transparent…she blushed.  
  
"K-Kagome?" He asked blushing.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha?" She curled her knees tighter to her chest.  
  
He leaned closer to her, his bare shoulder brushing her wet hair. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as his gold eyes flashed.  
  
Kagome's heart was threatening to beat it's way out of her chest. A blush painted her wet cheeks pink in the warm summer sunlight.  
  
"Kagome…is the melon okay?" His eyes flickered with amusement. A half grin snuck it's way onto his face. She was going to stay with him for the entire summer? How could he help but smile now that he knew that?  
  
Kagome started to get angry, then saw the wet hanyou beaming at her and settled for fake annoyance. "Yes, the all holy watermelon is safe…" She playfully held up the melon as if it were some holy relic, saved from marauding bandits.  
  
"Good, it's been ten minutes!" He shouted as he snatched the round ball out of her hands. With great flourish, he sunk his teeth into the rind…and promptly got stuck. "Kah-goh-meeeeeh~!"  
  
"Heh, serves you right!" She grinned as she helped him yank his mouth free. "You have to cut it first…" She watched as Inuyasha eyed the melon hesitantly. What on earth was he doing now? She thought as he grabbed the fruit again.  
  
"Sankontetsuo!" The melon split into four neat slices.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she clapped. "Wow…a practical use for an attack, I'm impressed!" She smiled as Inuyasha grinned at her praise. If they could be this civil to each other for the rest of the summer…Kagome blushed. Well, she did like him…maybe if they could just have some time alone, things would progress a little. He was strong…and handsome, she thought as she looked up. Beside her, Inuyasha was hungrily scarfing down a piece of watermelon, juice dribbling down his chin and onto his bare chest. Kagome shook her head. Well, yes, he could be a bit childish…but still he was a cutie.  
  
Shaking her head as he grabbed another slice, she reached for her own piece of watermelon before he could eat all of it. For a brief moment their fingers brushed. He stopped shoving watermelon in his mouth and looked down at her as she devoured her own slice. She was really going to be here the whole summer…good, here was where she belonged anyway…the other voice was waving a banner that said, "Thank god for Kagome's good sense!" He grinned, then leaned down and quickly kissed her, licking up a stray runner or juice that had escaped her mouth.  
  
Kagome blushed and hid her pleased smile behind her slice of melon.  
  
Inuyasha leaned back and grinned…ah, summer was the best. And watermelon was better when it tasted like Kagome!  
  
The End.  
  
Yep, straight up fluff. Please review…I'm a little rusty. Your comments or ideas are greatly appreciated. Love you all! Darth Mer Mer 


End file.
